Thank You and Good Bye
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Bisakah aku hidup lebih lama lagi untuk menjalani hidupku, Tuhan? EXO fanfict! Genderswitch! HunHan! Slight SuLay. Please RnR


**Title: Thank You and Good Bye**

**Author: EXO Fujoshi**

**Pairing: HunHan and SuLay**

**Support cast: All EXO member**

**Genre: Angst, Friendship, and little bit Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Bisakah aku hidup lebih lama lagi untuk menjalani hidupku, Tuhan?**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, SM Entertainment, dan diri sendiri. Cerita ini diambil dari film Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan dan sedikit author ubah alurnya**

**Warning: OOC, fic abal + gaje, typho(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, angst gagal total, Genderswitch!, and many more**

**A.N: Cerita ini author ambil dari film Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan yang guru les author ceritakan. Bu Novi, makasih ya. Dan buat Nova, makasih buat nyaranin agar cerita ini dibuat dan sebenarnya aku sudah terpikir setelah dengar ceritanya. Dan alurnya sedikit author ubah. Dan bukankah imajinasi boleh kita publikasikan agar dunia tahu imajinasi kita? Jadi jangan salahkan author. Salahkan logika yang bilang begitu. Author kali ini mohon jangan ada yang bashing karena kesamaan cerita. Sudah author bilang author ambil ini dari film dan alurnya sedikit atau banyak author ubah. No bash, no flame, and no plagiarism. Please RnR after you read it**

**IF YOU HATE ME, MY STORY, AND MY CAST, BETTER YOU DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, N' NO PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi, di kota Seoul, di sebuah sekolah terdapat seorang yeoja sedang duduk di kursinya sedang membaca buku. Tetapi kegiatannya terhenti saat ada temannya datang.

"Onnie!", panggil yeoja itu.  
"Ah, Baekhyun. Wae?", tanya yeoja itu kepada temannya yang bernama Baekhyun.  
"Istirahat inionnie di kelas saja ya?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Ne.. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa makan makanan di kantin. Dokter tidak memperbolehkan untuk jaga-jaga", kata yeoja itu dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.  
"Onnie, badanmu panas lagi?", tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh kening yeoja itu.  
"Ah, iya ya? Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja", kata yeoja itu sambil menepis lembut tangan Baekhyun.  
"Onnie, lebih baik kau ke UKS saja dulu… Kalau onnie masih mau belajar, aku bisa catatkan pelajaran hari ini", kata Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

Xi Luhan adalah nama yeoja itu. Sebenarnya ia lahir dengan fisik yang lemah, bahkan mulai lahir ia mengidap kanker jantung yang parah. Saat ia masih bayi, dokter bilang umurnya hanya bisa sampai 10 tahun. Tapi lihat sekarang, Luhan masih hidup sampai umur 18 tahun. Sepertinya Tuhan masih memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk hidup.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku ke UKS saja", kata Luhan sambil berdiri dan hampir jatuh karena badannya lemas.  
"Mau aku antar, eon?", tanya Baekhyun khawatir.  
"Ani.. Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.  
"Tapi onnie…", kata Baekhyun terputus.  
"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, Baekki..", kata Luhan sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun.  
"Keurae, kalau onnie tidak memperbolehkanku. Kalau 'Orang ini' bolehkan?", kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum evil.  
"Maksudmu siapa?", tanya Luhan dengan wajah heran.  
"Sehun! Oh Sehun! Kemari!", panggil Baekhyun.  
"Baekhyun, kenapa kau panggil dia?", kata Luhan tidak percaya.

Sehun adalah orang yang Luhan cintai sebenarnya dan Sehun tidak mengetahui hal itu. Luhan dan Sehun sebenarnya teman sejak kecil. Dan sekarang Baekhyun telah memanggilnya!

"Ne? Kenapa noona?", tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.  
"Kau bisa antarkan Luhan onnie ke UKS? Badannya panas dan lemas", kata Baekhyun.  
"Lagi? Seharusnya kau tetap di rumah sakit, Lu noona. Ayo", kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan keluar kelas.  
"Hehe. Senang-senang, ne?", teriak Baekhyun.  
"Kau kenapa, jie?", tanya seorang yeoja sambil melihat Baekhyun heran.  
"Ani, Kyungsoo-ah. Kenapa? Ada yang mau katakan?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Kau di panggil Chanyeol oppa ke perpustakaan", kata yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.  
"Perpustakaan? Oh.. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya", kata Baekhyun sambil keluar kelas.

Sedangkan di koridor sana, terlihat Luhan sedang dibantu Sehun berjalan karena saat Luhan berjalan ia terus hampir merosot jatuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak tetap di rumah sakit saja noona?", tanya Sehun.  
"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka bau obat-obatan?", kata Luhan dengan nada lemas.  
"Noona, mau kugendong saja?", tanya Sehun.  
"M.. Mwo? A.. Aniya!", kata Luhan menolak dengan wajah merah merona.

Dan dengan seenaknya, Sehun menggendong Luhan bridal style menuju UKS. Mengundang rasa cemburu semua yeoja yang ada di koridor tersebut.

"Noona, kau tambah ringan saja. Noona sudah makan banyak?", tanya Sehun.  
"A.. Aku tidak selera makan, Sehun", kata Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya yang bertambah merah.  
"Mwo? Kalau begitu istirahat nanti noona mau makan apa?", tanya Sehun.  
"Aku bawa bekal yang sudah diberi obat.. Jadi istirahat nanti bisa makan di kelas", kata Luhan.  
"Arasseo. Kita sudah sampai noona. Noona istirahat saja di sini", kata Sehun sambil menurunkan Luhan di ranjang UKS.  
"Guru UKS di mana?", tanya Luhan sambil membuka wajahnya yang sudah normal kembali.  
"Hari ini Leeteuk seongsaengnim sakit. Jadi tidak bisa masuk. Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjaga noona di sini", kata Sehun sambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang yang ditiduri Luhan.  
"Mwo? Ani… Kau ke kelas saja. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai", kata Luhan sedikit mengusir Sehun.  
"Gwaenchana…", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Sehun…", panggil Luhan.  
"Ne?"  
"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot begini? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain.."  
"Aku mau melakukan ini karena noona sahabatku sejak kecil. Mana mungkin aku tidak membantu noona?"  
"Aku… Tidak suka cara bicaramu karena aku pasti kalah adu mulut denganmu!", kata Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun.  
"Haha… Noona tidurlah. Aku menjagamu di sini", kata Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan.  
"Ne..", kata Luhan dan tak lama setelah itu ia tertidur.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

Saat jam istirahat, terlihat Luhan sedang makan di UKS. Ia masih tak kuat ke kelas untuk belajar.

"Jiejie, ini catatan yang Baekhyun jiejie dan aku catatkan", kata seorang yeoja pada Luhan.  
"Xie xie, Tao-ah. Kalau begitu di mana Baekhyun?", tanya Luhan.  
"Entah… Mungkin pergi lagi ke perpustakaan", kata Tao.  
"Oh.. Mana yang lain?", tanya Luhan.  
"Xiumin jiejie tadi sedang mengantar buku ke ruang guru, Kyungsoo jiejie tadi pergi bersama Kai ke taman belakang", jelas Tao.  
"Lay ke mana?", tanya Luhan.  
"Noona masih mencari Lay jiejie?", kata Tao tak percaya.  
"Ya.. Walaupun ia selalu menatapku sebal dan angkuh kepadaku, setidaknya rumah kedua kami sama-sama rumah sakit", kata Luhan.  
"Lay jiejie… Masuk rumah sakit lagi. Mungkin minggu depan harus kemoterapi lagi", kata Tao.  
"Lagi? Padahal tahun lalu kan sudah….", kata Luhan tak percaya.  
"Entahlah. Karena itu Suho gege tidak masuk sekolah"  
"Oh.. Kalau begitu di mana Sehun?", tanya Luhan.  
"Tadi bersama Kris gege. Mungkin latihan basket lagi", kata Tao sambil memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Haha.. Tao-ah, aku sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita ke kelas", kata Luhan sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang.  
"Ani.. Jiejie harus tetap di sini! Kalau jiejie tambah sakit bagaimana? Jiejie tidak mau merepotkan orang kan? Kalau begitu jiejie tetap di sini", kata Tao.  
"Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik, Huang Zi Tao…", kata Luhan.  
"Tidak tetap tidak. Jiejie harus istirahat. Kalau tidak mau, aku akan menangis", kata Tao.  
"M.. Mwo? Ne, ne… Aku tetap di sini", kata Luhan buru-buru.

Bisa gawat kalau Tao menangis. Ia pasti akan mengadukannya ke Kris dan Kris pasti akan memarahinya. Begitulah Kris, siapa saja yang membuat yeojachigunya menangis akan ia marahi walaupun itu petinggi atau orang sakit-sakitan.

"Hehe, begitu dong. Tunggu sebentar jiejie. Aku mau mengambil air minumnya dulu dan meletakan wadah bekal jiejie. Jangan ke mana-mana ya!", kata Tao lalu pergi dari ruang UKS.

Luhan pun berbaring di ranjang UKS kembali.

"Bosan", gumam Luhan sambil melihat langit-langit UKS.

Tok tok

"Masuk", kata Luhan.

Cklek

"Chen? Kenapa kau ke sini?", tanya Luhan.  
"Hehe. Memang tidak boleh. Tadi aku di suruh Xiumin noona mengantar obat baru ke UKS dan ini botol minum milik noona. Tadi Tao ada urusan mendadak jadi ia menitipkannya kepadaku", kata Chen sambil menaruh obat ke dalam lemari UKS dan memberi botol minum kepada Luhan.  
"Gomawo", kata Luhan lalu meminum air dalam botol itu tadi.  
"Kalau begitu aku pergi lagi ya noona. Jaljayo.. Cepat sembuh ne?", kata Chen lalu pergi dari UKS.

Begitulah, walaupun Luhan mengidap penyakit tetapi ia punya banyak teman yang baik padanya. Luhan tersenyum senang lalu sedetik kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Saat ia melihat apa yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, ia amat terkejut karena yang keluar adalah darah. Luhan langsung berlari menuju toilet di sekolah sana, tak peduli badannya lemas ia tetap berlari.

"Onnie? Mau ke mana? Onnie!", panggil Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan berlari.

Sesampainya di toilet, Luhan terus batuk berdarah sampai seluruh telapak tangannya dipenuhi darah. Beruntung ia sendirian di toilet jadi tidak ada orang yang tahu. Setelah 1 menit Luhan terus-menerus batuk, ia pun membersihkan bekas darah di tangannya dan di wajahnya di wastafel. Luhan menatap cermin di depannya.

"Tidak boleh sampai kambuh lagi, tidak boleh", kata Luhan sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin depannya.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan pun berjalan lemas menuju UKS kembali.

"Noona, kau ke mana saja? Aku nfus mencari noona…", kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan saat Luhan sampai di UKS.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, pandangan Luhan menjadi gelap dan ia merasa badannya merosot jatuh.

"Noona!", teriak Sehun saat melihat Luhan pingsan.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

Di suatu tempat, terlihat Luhan sedang berbaring dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar?", kata Xiumin khawatir.  
"Jiejie… Ini di mana?", kata Luhan lemas sambil menatap Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Kau di rumah sakit, Luhan… Kau pingsan saat tiba di UKS. Aku nfus sekali saat mendengarmu pingsan dari Sehun", kata Xiumin.  
"Rumah sakit? Ini jam berapa?", tanya Luhan.  
"Jam 4 sore… Sehun sudah pulang, ia khawatir sekali saat melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan"  
"Yang lain?"  
"Sudah pulang semua… Hari ini biar aku yang menjagamu"  
"Jiejie pulang saja. Aku tahu jiejie kelelahan.. Jiejie pulang saja", kata Luhan.  
"Kalau kau kenapa-napa bagaimana? Ani.. Aku tetap di sini"  
"Kalau begini, terpaksa aku mengatakan hal tidak benar agar Xiumin jiejie mau pergi", gumam Luhan.  
"Kau bilang apa?", tanya Xiumin.  
"Aku terpaksa memberitahunya kepada jiejie", kata Luhan sudah mulai berakting.  
"Memberitahu tentang hal apa?", tanya Xiumin mulai penasaran.  
"Ini tentang Chen…", kata Luhan mulai serius dibuat-buat sehingga membuat Xiumin tambah penasaran.  
"T.. Tentang Chen? Apa?"  
"Sebenarnya Chen.. Ia… Hiks… Aku tidak tega mengatakannya..", kata Luhan yang telah berakting dengan benar *Author: Sama aja kau seperti si evil maknae itu; Luhan: Diam lu! #nyumpel mulut author pake lakban*  
"Kenapa? Beritahu aku!", paksa Xiumin yang telah termakan jebakan Luhan.  
"Sebenarnya minggu lalu saat jiejie sibuk menjadi pengurus sekolah, aku melihat Chen berciuman dengan si Sulli…", kata Luhan sambil menyeka air matanya.  
"M.. Mwo? Ciuman? Chen dengan Sulli? Kau yakin? Hiks.. Kau tidak bohong kan Luhan?", tanya Xiumin.  
"Aku tidak bohong, jie… Aku melihatnya sendiri saat mereka berdua di kelas…", kata Luhan.  
"Aku harus minta penjelasan kepada Chen! Luhan, maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu hari ini. Aku harus pergi. Bye!", kata Xiumin langsung berlari keluar kamar rawat Luhan.  
"Yes! Sukses!", kata Luhan.

Luhan langsung berbaring kembali di ranjangnya. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir untuk jalan-jalan di rumah sakit. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu keluar dari ruang rawatnya sambil membawa infus di tangannya.

Saat ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia teringat Lay. Ia pun langsung bertanya kepada suster yang berpapasan dengannya di mana kamar Lay.

"Zhang Yi Xing? Ia di kamar 405", kata suster itu.  
"Kamshamida", kata Luhan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat lalu berjalan mencari kamar nomor 405.

Saat ia menemukannya, ia langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk", kata seorang yeoja di sana yang Luhan kenal itu adalah suara Lay.

Cklek

"Hai", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Ah, Luhan noona. Silahkan duduk", kata seorang namja yang tadi duduk di samping Lay.  
"Ne..", kata Luhan lalu duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Lay.  
"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Lalu kenapa kau memakai baju pasien?", tanya Lay dengan nada angkuh.  
"Aku hanya berkunjung… Bukankah kalau aku masuk rumah sakit kau suka menjengukku tanpa ketahuan yang lain? Jadi ini giliranku menjengukmu", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Yixing-ah, aku keluar dulu, ne?", kata namja tadi.  
"Ne, Suho ge", kata Lay kepada namja yang bernama Suho tadi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Luhan dan Lay di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau pakai baju pasien?", tanya Lay.  
"Tadi di sekolah aku batuk darah lalu pingsan. Mungkin Sehun yang membawaku ke rumah sakit", kata Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.  
"Batuk darah? Kankermu kambuh lagi?", tanya Lay dengan nada kesal.  
"Eh? Sepertinya begitu. Tadi badanku juga panas", kata Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ke sini? Harusnya kau istirahat di kamarmu..", kata Lay sedikit mengomeli Luhan.  
"Tapi..", kata Luhan terputus.  
"Kau bosan?", kata Lay sambil memutar bola matanya malas dan di angguki oleh Luhan.  
"Kita ke kamarmu. Kita bercerita di sana saja sekalian kau berbaring di sana", kata Lay sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya.  
"T… Tapi kau juga harus istirahat..", kata Luhan.  
"Aku bukan orang lemah! Aku masih kuat! Ayo, kita ke kamarmu", kata Lay sambil menyuruh Luhan untuk berdiri.  
"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa…", kata Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Lay keluar dari kamarnya.

Selama berjalan, wajah Lay tampak lebih pucat dari Luhan dan Lay terus berjalan menumpu pada dinding dan tiang yang ada infusnya.

"Yixing, kau bisa memakai kursi roda kalau tidak kuat…", kata Luhan khawatir.  
"Gwaenchana. Kamarmu nomor berapa?", tanya Lay.  
"Nomor 212", kata Luhan.  
"Sedikit lagi..", kata Lay sambil terus berjalan.  
"Seharusnya kita di kamarmu saja…", kata Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Lay.  
"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa…. Kita sudah sampai. Kau masuk duluan", kata Lay.  
"Ani, kita masuk bersama. Biar aku membantumu berjalan", kata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Lay untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Saat berjalan tanpa tumpuan, Lay terus berjalan sambil menumpu pada tiang infusnya dan tangan Luhan yang membantunya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau saja yang berbaring", kata Luhan.  
"Tapi…"  
"Hei, memaksa lagi? Kau yang berbaring. Biar aku yang duduk"  
"Aku masih kuat!"  
"Masih bisa bicara begitu? Tidur!", kata Luhan sambil mendudukan Lay di ranjang ruang kamar inapnya.

Lay hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Begitu-begitu Luhan kan lebih tua di bandingkan dengannya. Di ubah pun tidak bisa.

"Kau istirahat saja. Atau mau aku carikan Suho?", tanya Luhan.  
"Andwae, Suho ge sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Ia pasti kelelahan. Mungkin ia pulang", kata Lay.  
"Jeongmal? Arasseo.. Kau tidur saja di sini. Biar aku yang duduk menjagamu", kata Luhan.  
"Ne..", kata Lay pasrah dan kemudian ia pun terlelap.

Beginilah… Sebenarnya fisik Lay lebih lemah di banding Luhan. Lay mengidap leukemia sejak berumur 7 tahun. Lay sendiri juga sering melakukan kemoterapi daripada Luhan. Kemoterapi yang Lay jalani bahkan bisa hampir 1 tahun sekali. Luhan saja sudah tidak melakukan kemoterapi saat ia berumur 12 tahun.

"Yang kuat Lay..", gumam Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Lay yang sedang tertidur.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

Hari sudah malam dan Lay masih berada di kamar Luhan. Lay membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Luhan yang tidur di sampingnya *Luhannya duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang sambil tertidur*

Cklek

"Noona sudah bangun?", tanya seorang namja yang baru datang ke kamar itu.  
"Sehun…", kata Lay pelan.  
"Noona bisa kuantar kalau mau pindah kamar. Kalau tidak, aku bisa bangunkan Suho hyung", kata Sehun.  
"S.. Suho ge?", tanya Lay tidak mengerti sekaligus gugup.  
"Ne.. Itu Suho hyung", kata Sehun sambil menunjuk sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang.  
"Sejak kapan ia di sana?", tanya Lay.  
"Mulai jam 6 tadi. Suho hyung sangat panik saat noona tidak ada di kamarnya. Lalu aku melihat noona di sini. Niatnya aku mau memindahkan noona, tapi… Suho hyung bilang jangan sampai noona bangun karena kelihatannya noona kelelahan sekali", jelas Sehun.  
"Arasseo. Aku mau pindah. Bisa kau bangunkan Suho gege?", tanya Lay.  
"Ne..", kata Sehun lalu berjalan ke arah sofa yang Suho tiduri.  
"Hm? Yixing, kau sudah bangun? Kau mau pindah?", tanya Suho sambil berjalan ke dekat Lay.  
"Aku pindah saja. Kasihan Luhan", kata Lay sambil tersenyum ke Suho.  
"Ne.. Biar aku gendong kau", kata Suho.  
"Tapi… Kyaaaa…"

Tanpa persetujuan Lay, Suho langsung menggendong Lay bridal style.

"Baiklah, Sehun kau pindahkan Luhan noona, ne? Kami pergi dulu.. Annyeong..", kata Suho sambil berjalan dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang menggendong Lay dan Lay sendiri yang mendorong tiang infusnya.  
"Ne… Hati-hati..", kata Sehun saat Suho dan Lay sudah keluar kamar.

Sehun langsung melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur di tepi ranjang rumah sakit. Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh kurus Luhan, memindahkannya ke ranjang agar bisa berbaring.

"Eung…", Luhan menggeliat pelan.  
"Kenapa, noona?", tanya Sehun.  
"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Sehun? Kau tidak pulang?", tanya Luhan.  
"Kenapa? Aku masih mau menjaga noona. Orang tuaku juga belum pulang dari Amerika", kata Sehun.  
"Hm.. Arasseo… Lay ke mana?"  
"Lay noona sudah pindah ke kamarnya…", jawab Sehun.  
"Oh… Apa ada teman-teman yang lain menjengukku kemari selain kau?", tanya Luhan.  
"Tadi sebenarnya ada Suho hyung yang ke sini menjaga Lay noona.. Tapi… Ah, iya!", kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.  
"Apa?", tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Tadi ada Xiumin noona dan Chen hyung berpapasan denganku di jalan.. Mata mereka menunjukan amarah yang sangat, noona… Di mataku, mata mereka sama-sama merah. Mereka bilang kepadaku, 'Kau bilang pada Luhan, sekali lagi ia bohong padaku, aku tak akan tanggung-tanggung menghajarnya'. Begitu katanya", kata Sehun.  
"Wahaha! Lucu sekali! Salahkan ia yang mudah dibohongi", kata Luhan sambil tertawa.  
"Memang kenapa? Ada masalah saat Xiumin noona ke sini?", tanya Sehun.  
"Gwaenchana… Lebih baik kau pulang. Oh ya, kau bawa pelajaran hari ini saat aku pingsan?"  
"Tao noona yang mencatat. Aku lupa mengambilnya…", kata Sehun.  
"Gwaenchana… Besok biar aku yang minta", kata Luhan.  
"Kata siapa? Noona besok jangan sekolah. Tetap dulu di rumah sakit. Biar aku yang bilang pada Tao noona", kata Sehun.  
"Tapi… Aku mau sekolah…"  
"Apa lebih baik aku tidak usah sekolah juga?", kata Sehun.  
"Mwo? Ani! Kau harus sekolah! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terus…"  
"Kalau begitu noona jangan sekolah dulu besok. Biar aku yang membawakan catatan pelajarannya", ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Gomawo", kata Luhan dengan wajah bersemu merah *Author: Ecieee…. Suit suit; Readers: Ssstt! Diem lu. Lagi seru tau!*  
"N.. Noona? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu jadi merah? Kenapa? Demam lagi?", kata Sehun sambil menyentuh kening Luhan.  
"A.. Ani! N.. Nan gwaenchana!", kata Luhan dengan nada gugup sambil menepis tangan Sehun.  
"Jeongmal? Baiklah… Kalau begitu noona tidur lagi. Istirahat yang cukup", kata Sehun sambil membaringkan tubuh Luhan.  
"Tapi tadi aku sudah tidur, Sehun…"  
"Tidur!"  
"Shireo!"  
"Tidur atau…"  
"Atau apa?"  
"Atau noona mau aku cium, eoh?", kata Sehun dengan wajah evil.  
"M.. Mwo? Ah, itu lebih buruk lagi! Aku tidak mau tidur atau di cium olehmu! Tidak keduanya!"  
"Terus noona maunya apa…?", tanya Sehun gemas.  
"Hm… Aku mau ke atap rumah sakit", kata Luhan.  
"Atap rumah sakit? Tapi ini sudah jam 9 malam, noona…"  
"Aku tidak peduli. Biasanya aku juga ke sana jam segini kalau menginap di rumah sakit"  
"Arasseo… Noona mau pakai kursi roda ke sana?"  
"Tidak dengan benda itu. Aku mau jalan saja"  
"Aku tidak mau kalau noona jalan kaki"  
"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Oh Sehun…"  
"Baik-baik saja setelah pingsan di hadapanku? No way!"  
"Tadi sore saja aku bisa membantu Lay berjalan! Jadi aku masih ku.. Mmmpphhh", kata Luhan terputus karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh tangan Sehun.  
"Noona cerewet. Iya, iya. Silahkan jalan kaki!", kata Sehun tidak tahan.  
"Horeee…", kata Luhan setelah mulutnya tidak dibungkam Sehun lagi.  
"Kalau begitu noona berdiri"  
"Ne…", kata Luhan sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan berbau obat itu.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

"Wuaaahhh…. Indah sekali!", kata Luhan menatap takjub pemandangan kota dari atap rumah sakit.  
"Kukira noona takut ketinggian", kata Sehun.  
"Terserah. Aku naik pesawat saja tidak takut! Bagaimana aku takut ketinggian?"  
"Kalau naik roller coster?"  
"Apa itu? Aku baru dengar istilah itu. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang mana?", tanya Luhan dengan tampang innocent.  
"Ani. Tidak jadi. Noona belum pernah naik sih", kata Sehun.  
"Apa? Sejenis apa? Mobil atau motor?", tanya Luhan sambil memasang wajah imut yang memelas *Kyaaaaaa…..*  
"Aish… Noona…. Jangan memasang wajah itu. Percuma aku beritahu. Noona kan tidak pernah ke taman hiburan"  
"Sehunnie…. Kumohon….", kata Luhan dengan nada memelas.  
"Arrgghhh…. Noona.. Kumohon jangan pasang wajah itu…. Ahh.. Aku tidak mau lihat!", kata Sehun sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan satunya.  
"Sehunnie jahat! Terserah deh. Sana! Pulang saja!", kata Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun.  
"Terserah juga apa kata noona. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kalau tidak di tempatnya", kata Sehun yang akhirnya membuka mata.

Luhan hanya menatap sekilas Sehun lalu melihat lagi pemandangan kota di bawahnya *Ngerti kagak?*

"Noona", panggil Sehun tapi tidak direspon Luhan.  
"Noona!"  
"Hm?"  
"Jangan ngambek…"  
"Terserah apa kata Sehunnie"

Sehun tahu, Luhan pasti marah. Luhan pasti akan memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Sehunnie' kalau ia sedang memelas atau marah.

"Noona…."  
"Apa lagi?"  
"Kumohon jangan marah…", kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.  
"Terserah"  
"Noona. Hadap kemari", kata Sehun.  
"Apa.. Mpphh", Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena merasakan bibir Sehun telah membungkam bibirnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Luhan.

"Arrgghhh… Wajah noona sekarang lebih imut daritadi. Aku tidak mau lihat!", kata Sehun sambil kembali menutup matanya.  
"Kalau tidak mau lihat seharusnya kau tidak menciumku", kata Luhan.  
"Tapi tidak apa-apa… Aku suka kok melihat wajah noona yang bersemu merah", kata Sehun sambil menyeringai evil.  
"Mwo? Dasar Sehunnie nakal!", kata Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun.  
"Haha. Noona, lebih baik kita ke kamar noona. Noona harus tidur", kata Sehun.  
"Hm.. Ne, arasseo. Kau juga harus pulang, Sehun. Kau besok sekolah", kata Luhan.  
"Aku mau pulang kalau noona sudah tidur", kata Sehun.  
"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu kita kamarku. Kajja", ujar Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

"Jadi anak-anak, ingat seminggu lagi kita harus melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Kalian harus belajar yang giat, ne?"  
"Ne, seongsaengnim…", jawab seluruh murid.  
"Bagus, kalau begitu silahkan istirahat", kata guru itu kemudian keluar kelas.  
"Onnie", panggil seorang yeoja.  
"Kenapa, Kyungsoo?", tanya yeoja itu.  
"Luhan onnie… Bagaimana ujian? Lay onnie juga. Kan mereka masih di rumah sakit", kata Kyungsoo.  
"Kau benar juga. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tipe Luhan, ia akan tetap ikut ujian. Kau sudah lihat kan 2 tahun ini? Walaupun sakit ia tetap ikut ujian atau ulangan. Tapi.. Aku ragu akan tahun ini", kata yeoja itu.  
"Tapi Baekhyun onnie, Lay onnie bagaimana?", tanya Kyungsoo.  
"Hm? Entahlah… Mungkin saja ia ikut tapi aku dengar ia akan menjalani kemoterapi seminggu lagi", kata Baekhyun.  
"Hm.. Arasseo. Kita lihat saja nanti. Sudah dulu ya, eon. Aku di panggil Kai. Annyeong…", kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

Di rumah sakit, terdapat Luhan sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dan ada Lay di sampingnya.

"Sekarang kita mau apa di sini?", tanya Lay.  
"Mengobrol kan bisa..", jawab Luhan.  
"Kau membuang waktuku. Sudahlah, apa yang mau kau katakan?", tanya Lay.  
"Hehe. Kau, mau kemoterapi lagi minggu depan?", tanya Luhan.  
"Memang.."  
"Minggu depan sudah mulai ujian kelulusan…"  
"Aku bisa ikut ujian susulan. Para guru pasti mengerti"  
"Hm.. Aku sebenarnya mau ikut ujian nanti… Tapi kalau kau tidak ikut, aku ikut ujian susulan saja", kata Luhan sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.  
"Mwo? Ani.. Kau sekolah saja kalau mau. Jangan mengikutiku seperti itu… Aduh.. Sudah Suho gege sekarang kau", kata Lay sambil menatap tajam Luhan.  
"Oh ya, sejak kapan kau dan Suho pacaran? Ayo, mengaku!", kata Luhan.  
"E.. Eh? A.. Aku…", kata Lay gugup dengan wajah bersemu merah.  
"Jawab saja…"  
"Kami.. Pacaran mulai… 2 tahun yang lalu..", kata Lay sambil menunduk dalam.  
"Jinjja? Wah, lama juga. Seperti apa caranya menyatakan perasaannya? Aku penasaran!", kata Luhan tambah antusias.  
"M.. Mwo? Aish.. Dia menyatakan perasaannya saat di… Aish, aku lupa. Tapi aku hanya ingat wajahnya saat itu", kata Lay.  
"Tanggal berapa saat itu?", tanya Luhan.  
"Tanggal… Aku lupa juga!"  
"Itu alasanmu agar aku tambah penasaran atau memang kau lupa?"  
"Aku memang pikun, Xi Luhan! Lengkapnya tanya pada Joonmyeon gege"  
"Iya, iya.. Aku mau ke atap rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut?", tawar Luhan.  
"Aku heran kenapa kau senang di sana. Taman belakang rumah sakit lebih bagus", kata Lay.  
"Terserah. Aku mau ke sana", kata Luhan sambil berusaha berdiri namun..

Bruk!

"L.. Luhan? Kenapa?", kata Lay terkejut saat melihat Luhan saat hendak berdiri langsung terjatuh.  
"Nan gwaenchana. Akh!", kata Luhan sambil merasakan rasa sakit di kakinya.  
"Mau kupanggilkan dokter? Aku panggilkan, ne?", kata Lay cemas.  
"Tidak usah", kata Luhan sambil menahan sakit di kakinya.  
"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Xi Luhan. Aku akan memanggil dokter", kata Lay lalu berjalan keluar kamar Luhan.

Sesaat setelah itu, Luhan merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Luhan mengucek-ucek matanya dan melihat kembali.

"Kakiku sakit dan pandanganku jadi buram?", gumam Luhan.

Sesaat setelah itu, datanglah Lay dengan dokter dan beberapa suster.

Sementara di SM High School, terlihat Sehun yang sedang latihan basket merasakan firasat buruk sehingga tidak konsen bermain dan..

Buk!

"Aww… Appo!", bentak Sehun pada orang yang tadi melempar bola basket ke kepalanya.  
"Mianhae, Oh Sehun. Kau sendiri juga kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?", kata namja itu.  
"Molla, Jonginnie… Aku punya firasat buruk saja", jawab Sehun.  
"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Itu panggilan khusus dari Kyungsoo! Kau tidak boleh memakainya, Sehunnie..", kata Kai.  
"Dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau tahu kan itu panggilan-khusus-kadang-kadang dari Luhan noona?", kata Sehun sambil menatap Kai tajam.  
"Tidak apa-apa kan? Dia bukan yeojachigumu juga"  
"Ya! Tetap tidak boleh!", bentak Sehun.  
"Memang kenapa? Kau suka ya dengan Luhan noona?"  
"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

Kata-kata yang Sehun lontarkan tadi membuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Mwo? Ah.. Akhirnya kau mengaku juga, Oh Sehun! Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan noona… Nanti keburu di ambil namja lain..", kata Kai tambah semangat menggoda Sehun setelah melihat wajah merah merona Sehun.  
"Diam kau, Kim Jongin", kata Sehun lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang olahraga.

Sehun terus berjalan di koridor sampai akhirnya berpapasan dengan Suho.

"Sehun!", panggil Suho.  
"Kenapa hyung?", tanya Sehun.  
"Sore ini kau harus menjenguk Luhan noona. Ada keadaan yang gawat", kata Suho dengan wajah serius.  
"Gawat? Kenapa dengan Luhan noona?", kata Sehun panik smabil mencengkram keras kedua bahu Suho.  
"Kau lihat saja nanti. Kau harus lihat sendiri. Sudah dulu, ne? Aku harus membantu Xiumin noona membereskan bahan obat klub kedokteran", kata Suho lalu pergi melewati Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun masih diam di tempat sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Oh Sehun! Bantu aku membereskan ruang klub dance! Ppali!", kata seorang namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol.  
"Ne..", kata Sehun lalu berjalan menuju ruang klub dance.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

Sorenya di rumah sakit, terlihat Sehun sedang berjalan menuju ruang kamar inap Luhan. Setelah sampai, ia langsung membuka kamar itu *Author: Ketuk dulu, bang; Sehun: Suka-suka gue. Sana lu! Bersihin jendela aja; Author: Tau amat lu kalo gue lagi jengkel sama jendela -_-*

"Ah, Sehunnie..", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Noona… Kenapa… Dengan matamu? Kenapa pakai kacamata?", tanya Sehun sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah kursi samping ranjang Luhan.  
"Ah, ini… Kankernya sudah menyebar sampai ke mataku. Jadi mata langsung buram. Mungkin kalau terus menyebar bisa menyebabkan buta. Dan kankernya sudah menyebar sampai ke kaki jadi aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku.. Sudah tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa sembuh", kata Luhan sambil menunduk dalam.  
"Ani! Noona tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Noona pasti sembuh", kata Sehun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan.  
"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa kemoterapi dan operasi lagi… Orang tuaku tadi sudah datang. Mereka… Sudah siap menerima kenyataan aku tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi", kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan sangat erat sampai Luhan pun tidak bisa bernafas.

"S.. Sehunnie.. Sesak…", kata Luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun.  
"Kumohon, noona… Tetaplah hidup..", kata Sehun sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"Aku pun juga mau begitu, Sehunnie… Aku belum tahu bagaimana rasanya sudah menikah, punya anak, bahkan aku pun mau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga… Aku belum tahu apa yang dirasakan orang-orang pada umumnya. Aku pun juga mau hidup, Sehun… Hiks…", kata Luhan sambil terisak dan menjatuhkan airmatanya.  
"Sshh… Uljima… Noona.. Sungguh mau menikah?", kata Sehun setelah melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Luhan.  
"Siapa yang tidak mau menikah, Sehunnie? Aku mau punya keluargaku sendiri…", kata Luhan.  
"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau kita menikah setelah lulus?", kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan intens.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Saranghae, Luhan noona. Mau kah noona menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?", kata Sehun sambil terus menatap mata Luhan.

Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya yang sekarang tergantung dengan kacamata itu. Luhan terus menatap Sehun untuk mencari kebohongan dalam matanya, namun nihil.

"Sungguh kau mau dengan yeoja sepertiku?", kata Luhan.  
"Kenapa? Noona sudah terlalu sempurna untukku", kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.  
"Hiks…", Luhan terisak kecil lalu memeluk Sehun.  
"Nado saranghae", bisik Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Kenapa Tao? Kenapa tidak di buka pintunya?", tanya seorang yeoja pada yeoja satunya yang bernama Tao.  
"Kyungsoo jiejie, kita menjenguk Lay jiejie saja… Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka berdua", kata Tao sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.  
"Mwo? 'Mereka'? Siapa yang kau maksud?", tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.  
"Sudahlah… Kita ke kamar Lay jiejie saja. Kebetulan aku tahu kamarnya", kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari di mana murid kelas XII akan melangsungkan ujian kelulusan. Luhan juga ikut serta dan mengejutkan seluruh murid kelas XII SM High School. Ayolah.. Jangan remehkan Luhan! Mulai kelas 1 ia selalu mendapat peringkat 1.

"Noona, kau yakin mau ikut ujian?", tanya Sehun ragu-ragu sambil mendorong kursi roda milik Luhan.  
"Aku yakin! Aku harus lulus dulu baru bisa menikah", kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.  
"Kau benar sekali noona. Kau ujian di kelas atau di mana?", tanya Sehun.  
"Aku ujian di ruang UKS bersama Lay. Kau tahu, Lay rela mempercepat kemoterapi minggu lalu agar bisa ikut ujian. Padahal seharusnya ia masih dalam masa pemulihan", kata Luhan.  
"Kita sudah sampai di UKS..", kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu dan terlihat Lay sedang belajar sambil ditemani Suho.  
"Yixing-ah..", panggil Luhan.  
"Ah, Luhan. Sini… Berbaring di ranjang sampingku..", kata Lay sambil mempersilahkan Luhan berbaring di sampingnya.  
"Ne.."

Sehun pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar bisa berbaring di ranjang itu.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan, Yixing?", kata Suho sambil menatap Lay yang sedang mengangguk menanggapi apa yang Suho katakan.  
"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, ne? Kerjakan soal dengan benar dan tetap ingat keadaanmu", ingat Suho sambil berdiri dari duduknya.  
"Kau juga, ge…", kata Lay sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan tanpa diduga-duga, Suho mengecup sekilas bibir Lay yang membuat HunHan melebarkan indra pengelihatan mereka.

"Gege!", kata Lay sambil memukul kecil bahu Suho.  
"Hehe. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu… Ayo, Sehun. Kau juga harus ke kelas", kata Suho sambil menarik kerah belakang seragam Sehun.  
"Eh, eh.. Hyung ini main tarik-tarik aja. Noona, aku pergi dulu ne… Ingat kesehatanmu", kata Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.  
"Ne…", jawab Luhan padahal Sehun sudah keluar daritadi.  
"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun, Luhan?", kata Lay sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.  
"Apanya? Hubungan kami masih sebentar… Lain dari kau dengan Suho… Aigo.. Berani sekali ternyata seorang Kim Joonmyeon", kata Luhan sambil menatap Lay.  
"Biarlah… Tapi kan dia tidak pervert", kata Lay.  
"Hm.. Kau benar", kata Luhan.

Sementara KaiYeol…

"Haaacchhiiiimmmmm"

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung berhadapan.

"Hyung kenapa bersin?", kata Kai.  
"Kau juga sendiri kenapa ikut-ikutan bersin?", kata Chanyeol.  
"Hyung yang ikut-kutan! Aku mah memang asli bersin", kata Kai.  
"Kamu mungkin yang ikut-ikutan", sergah Chanyeol.  
"Ayo, anak-anak.. Simpan buku kalian kita akan mulai ujian", kata seorang guru yang baru masuk kelas.

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

Sudah 1 tahun setelah kelulusan murid kelas XII dari SM High School. Terlihat sekarang, Sehun sedang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan membawa pergi gelasnya setelah mengisinya dengan air.

"Noona.. Ini air minumnya", kata Sehun pada seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya yang bertempat di kamar.

Yeoja itu tak lain adalah Luhan yang sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi sebelum pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie… Mana gelasnya? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya", kata Luhan sambil terus meraba udara.  
"Ini", ujar Sehun sambil meletakan gelas itu di tangan Luhan.  
"Gomawo", ujar Luhan lalu meminum air itu.  
"Noona sudah tahu?", kata Sehun.  
"Tentang apa?", tanya Luhan.  
"Tentang Suho hyung"  
"Kenapa dengan Suho?"  
"Lay noona hamil anak pertama mereka"  
"Jinjja? Huwaaa… Aku turut senang juga. Setelah leukemia-nya sembuh total, Lay hamil", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum senang dan menghadap Sehun.  
"Kalau begitu… Kapan noona mau juga, eoh?"  
"M.. Maksudmu? Hamil juga? Aigo.. Oh Sehun, aku belum siap. Jadi bersabar dulu"  
"Arasseo… Aku akan bersabar. Ah, aku boleh bertanya?"  
"Bertanya apa?", kata Luhan.  
"Akhir-akhir ini noona suka menyuruh ibu noona ke sini untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Memang itu apa? Kenapa tidak minta aku saja yang menuliskan?"  
"Kau kan kerja, Sehunnie… Isi kertas itu rahasia.. Kau lihat saja tanggal 24 nanti", kata Luhan.  
"24? 24 Oktober?"  
"Kau kira 24 apalagi? Jelas bulan Oktober, bulan ini…"  
"Hehe, mian. Noona mau tidur?"  
"Ani. Aku.. Mau bertemu dengan Tao hari ini"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Tao besok akan menikah…"  
"Dengan siapa?", tanya Sehun.  
"Dengan Kris… Kau kira siapa lagi?"  
"Hehe.. Arasseo.. Aku akan mengantar noona hari ini"  
"Ne.. Kalau begitu aku mau siap-siap dulu. Kau bantu aku, Sehunnie"

**~ Thank You and Good Bye ~**

25 Oktober…

Di kediaman Sehun, terlihat ia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya yang hanya terdapat ia seorang. Pandangan matanya kosong dan hampa, menggambarkan bagaimana ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan seorang Xi Luhan. Luhan sudah meninggal kemarin saat pagi hari Sehun tidak bisa membangunkannya. Sungguh, Sehun tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat di rumah sakit saat itu. Ruang yang penuh suara tangis. Bahkan Lay merasa benar-benar shock sehingga hampir menggugurkan kandungannya.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?", tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.  
"Kau harus makan, Oh Sehun.. Mulai semalam kau tidak makan dan aku tahu pasti kau tidak pernah tidur", kata seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Chen dari luar kamar Sehun yang dulunya di tempatinya bersama Luhan.  
"Kalian berlima pulanglah… Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri", kata Sehun.

Brak!

"Bisa merawat dirimu sendiri katamu?! Ini yang kau bilang bisa merawat dirimu sendiri, eoh?!", bentak seorang namja yang diyakini suara Kris.  
"Sudahlah, hyung.. Sehun, aku juga mau memberikan sesuatu. Ini dari ibunya Luhan noona. Surat yang selama ini Luhan noona diktekan kepada ibunya. Luhan noona tahu umurnya tidak panjang lagi, makanya ia menulis surat wasiat. Tapi karena ia tahu ia tak akan bisa menulis, ia minta ibunya yang menuliskan. Hanya ibunya yang tahu semua isinya", kata Suho.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Bahkan kelima temannya bisa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berantakan sekarang.

"Berikan padaku dan kalian semua pulang sekarang juga. Aku mohon", kata Sehun sambil mengadahkan tangannya pada Suho.

Setelah mendapatkan surat itu, kelima teman Sehun (Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai) langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sehun langsung duduk di ranjang lalu membaca surat itu.

_Annyeong haseyo, yeoreobeun… Xi Luhan imnida. Ahaha.. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu namaku. Aku hanya memperkenalkan lagi diriku seperti pertama kali aku masuk SM High School sebagai pembuka surat ini. Kalian pasti ingat kenangan kita semua kan? Ah, jangan… Lupakan semua itu.. Aku tidak mau kalian semua bersedih akan kepergianku. Aku ingin kalian menjalani hidup kalian seperti orang normal dan tanpa teringat diriku. Kalian harus menjalani hidup normal lagi…  
Lay, kumohon lahirkan anakmu dengan keadaan selamat. Tao, selamat atas pernikahanmu.. Cepat-cepat punya anak, ne? Aku bersyukur karena memiliki teman yang tidak memandang fisikku yang lemah ini. Xiumin jiejie, maaf aku terlalu sering berbohong padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Baekhyun, terima kasih selama ini kau selalu baik padaku. Kyungsoo, cepatlah menikah dengan Kai… Tao-ah, kumohon tegarlah.. Kalau Kris macam-macam, hajar saja dia dengan jurus wushu-mu. Haha.. Lay, terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangaat baik padaku._

Dan terakhir… Untuk Sehun. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dalam hidupku. Sehunnie.. Aku benar-benar mau naik roller coster.. Sepertinya sangat menantang. Aku juga mau menari sepertimu. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Fisikku terlalu lemah dan aku tidak kuat lelah sedikit pun. Aku mau menyanyi! Ah.. Aku tidak kuat menyanyi, nafasku tidak kuat. Semua yang aku mau tidak bisa aku wujudkan. Tapi ada satu. Yaitu bisa menjadi istrimu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa menjadi istrimu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bilang padamu kalau hidupku benar-benar tidak lama lagi. Kau tahu, aku tidak mau punya anak karena aku tahu aku hidup tak lama lagi. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu selamanya. Seperti yang kau katakan saat menyatakan perasaan padaku. Tapi sungguh.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Kau boleh mencari istri lagi kalau kau mau. Tapi, aku ragu akan menerimanya. Tapi, aku rela asal kau bisa bahagia dengannya. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Terima kasih, selamat tinggal.

Tertanda,

_Xi Luhan_

Sehun membaca surat itu sambil menangis dan meremas surat itu. Ia sangat rindu dengan noona tercintanya itu.

"Noona, terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu segera", kata Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar, berencana melakukan suatu hal yang membuatnya cepat mengejar Luhan tanpa harus mencari penggantinya.

**~ END ~**

**Fiuhh…. Akhirny slesai juga.  
Author ngetik ini smbil nngis lo… Tpi.. Author agak curiga nih..  
Readers ada ga sih yg nngis? Klo nngis, ksih tw ya… Author aja smpe nngis..  
Mian bwt yg nngguin fic pling ga laku author yg Black & White Venus… Lptopny kmaren rusak jdi ga bisa ngetik…  
Review jga fic ini… Author sdih fic author yg lain slain Black & White Venus dkit reviewny…  
Moga aja bnyak yg review… Amin…**

**Thanks for: The Paradise, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Numpangbaca, LeeYongJoon, Qikeysexotics, Hwang tae hae, anonstalker, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw (For fanfict Do You Love Me Or Not?)**

**Thanks for: tiikaaa, dennis, kim, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, gembul, jung jaebum, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Guest, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw (For fanfict Sorry, Tuijjang. Happy birthday!)**

**Dan khusus terima kasih buat Novi yg sdah mw baca fic author yg Do You Love Me Or Not?**  
**Nov, sruh tu si namjachigu kmu a.k.a si Luhan Gadungan itu baca fic aq yg Do You Love Me Or Not?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
